Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris
|distributor = DreamWorks Pictures NBCUniversal Television Distribution |network = Syndication USA Network UPN |first_aired – last_aired = November 13, 2004 |related = Niz Chicoloco Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas DreamWorks' Sinbad }} Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris (originally titled Niz Chicoloco and the Seven Seas) is a 2004 American animated television film produced by DreamWorks Animation and Gingo Animation. A crossover between the Niz Chicoloco series and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003), it was directed by Patrick Gilmore and David P. Smith, and written by Geo G., Gary Hall and John Logan. The events of the film take place during the sixth and final season of the Niz Chicoloco television series. In the film, Niz attempts to defeat Eris, the goddess of chaos who is creating many godly monsters made into constellations in a plot for revenge. Most of the series' voice cast reprised their roles in the film, while Eris is voiced by Jennifer Hale instead of Michelle Pfeiffer who voiced her in the original Sinbad film. Additionally as with DreamWorks' Sinbad, Brad Pitt, Catherine Zeta-Jones and Joseph Fiennes did not reprise their roles as Sinbad, Marina and Proteus, respectively; instead they are voiced by Nolan North, Kath Soucie and Jeff Bennett. Originally planned for release as a direct-to-video film, the film premiered on the syndicated Gingo Lineup block on November 13, 2004 in the United States and was later released onto DVD and VHS on November 16. It averaged 5.9 million viewers. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Dee Bradley Baker as Niz Chicoloco / Cetus / Roc / Animal's vocal effects / Additional Voices *Jennifer Hale as Eris (replacing Michelle Pfeiffer) / Additional Voices *Jeff Bennett as Pip / Proteus (replacing Joseph Fiennes) / Netty / Additional Voices *Gregg Berger as Giggs / Additional Voices *Tara Strong as Kelly / Additional Voices *Nolan North as Sinbad (replacing Brad Pitt) *Kath Soucie as Marina (replacing Catherine Zeta-Jones) / Bob *John Kassir as Gerry / Additional Voices *Jim Cummings as Heko / Sopo, Jopo, and Bopo / King Dymas (replacing Timothy West) / Luca / Additional Voices *Carlos Alazraqui as Lary / Additional Voices *Brad Garrett as Big Mike *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kale (replacing Dennis Haysbert) *Maurice LaMarche as Abo / Tark *Grey DeLisle as Luia / Additional Voices *Jason Marsden and Phil LaMarr as Flix and Sik *Frank Welker as Masto / Pob / Birdmonkeys / Spike / Animal's vocal effects *Adriano Giannini as Rat *Conrad Vernon as Jed / Additional Voices Li and Jin also appear, but have no spoken lines. Additional Voices *Bob Bergen *Jess Harnell *Tom Kenny *Mona Marshall *Laraine Newman *April Winchell Production Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Video game Release Critical reception Coming soon! Ratings Coming soon! Home media Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris was originally released by DreamWorks Home Entertainment on DVD and VHS on November 16, 2004. Special features included deleted scenes, interactive menus with easter eggs, music videos, previews and trailers, and the bonus episode "Giggs and the Big Night Out" with character and creator commentary. The film was released by DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment via 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on Blu-ray on May 13, 2014, as part of a double film set, along with DreamWorks Animation's Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. The film was re-released by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment on DVD on March 6, 2018 without the DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment label and on June 5, 2018 under the DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment label. Broadcast Gingo Lineup The film premiered on November 13, 2004 in United States and Canada. Gingo Channel Coming soon! USA Kids Coming soon! UPN Afternoon Toonz Coming soon! Other Coming soon! Legacy Ever since the premiere of Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris ''(and the release of its video game tie-in), Eris has became a recurring character in the [[Niz Chicoloco (series)|''Niz Chicoloco]]'' series as the antagonist, and a playable character in the [[Fighting Royale|''Fighting Royale]]'' series, starting with [[Fighting Royale 2|''Fighting Royale 2]]. Transcript Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Niz Chicoloco Category:Niz Chicoloco episodes Category:Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris Category:Crossovers Category:Television films